Endless Love
by ephaporia
Summary: Aslan Callenreese dan Eiji Okumura adalah dua kakak beradik yang hidup dalam keluarga yang kaya dan harmonis bersama Ayah kandung mereka dan Ibu keturunan Cina-Hongkong yang notabene istri kedua Mr. Callenreese sekaligus ibu kandung Eiji. Sedangkan Yue-Lung adalah anak yang hidup dalam kemiskinan dan diskriminasi ras bersama Ibunya yang notabene adalah imigran dari Jepang serta kak
1. Prolog

**Endless Love**

Aslan Callenreese dan Eiji Okumura adalah dua kakak beradik yang hidup dalam keluarga yang kaya dan harmonis bersama Ayah kandung mereka dan Ibu keturunan Cina-Hongkong yang notabene istri kedua Mr. Callenreese sekaligus ibu kandung Eiji. Sedangkan Yue-Lung adalah anak yang hidup dalam kemiskinan dan diskriminasi ras bersama Ibunya yang notabene adalah imigran dari Jepang serta kakaknya. Namun suatu kecelakaan telah menguak sebuah fakta yang tak terduga hingga membuat baik Eiji yang saat itu beridentitas sebagai " **Yousiss "Yue-Lung" Callenreese** " maupun keluarganya harus menerima kenyataan yang mengejutkan itu. Begitu pula sebaliknya dengan Yue-Lung yang saat itu bernama " **Eiji Okumura** ". Sementara itu, Aslan yang juga menerima kenyataan tersebut mulai sadar bahwa cintanya terhadap Eiji selama ini bukan hanya sekedar cinta persaudaraan, bahkan lebih dari yang dibayangkan Aslan dan Eiji seiring berjalannya waktu.

* * *

NB:

Di sini aku mau coba membuat Banana Fish!AU dari drama Korea legendaris yang berjudul "Autumn in My Heart" atau "Endless Love" yang pernah ditayangin di Indosiar dulu maupun di channel lain yang entah di mana saat itu karena belum pernah ada yang bikin cerita seperti itu menggunakan karakter-karakter Banana Fish. Kebetulan emang karakter mereka di BF hampir mirip satu sama lain dengan para tokoh di Autumn in My Heart. Dan karena mengikuti alur cerita drama Korea tersebut. Umur Ash dan Eiji dituker, jadi Ash yang berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari Eiji, sedangkan Yut Lung umurnya mengikuti umur Eiji di sini.

Untuk chapter-chapter awal hingga mereka remaja, nama Eiji dan Yut-Lung ditukar untuk sementara waktu sampai akhirnya mereka kembali ke nama aslinya. Mau tahu kenapa aku tidak mempertahankan nama mereka dan hanya mengganti nama marga saja seperti Eun-Seo dan Shin-Ae? Itu karena kebangsaan Eiji dan Yue-Lung sudah jelas berbeda meskipun sama-sama Asia dan nggak mungkin nama panggilan mereka bisa diberlakukan di keluarga yang berbeda kebangsaan. Jadi Eiji (Yue-Lung) pas dewasa namanya berubah ke nama aslinya, begitu pun sebaliknya pada Yue-Lung (Eiji).

So, happy reading.

* * *

 _Di Rumah Sakit Cape Cod..._

Seorang anak kecil bermata hijau besar melihat ruangan yang berisi penuh para bayi yang tertidur di ranjang kecil masing-masing dari jendela kaca. Di sampingnya ada ayah dari anak tersebut yang menggendong anak tersebut sambil menunjuk salah satu bayi dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan yang berada di sudut dekat pandangan mereka.

"Lihatlah Aslan. Itu adikmu. Bukankah dia menggemaskan?" tanya sang ayah yang tentu saja tidak digubris oleh Aslan yang masih balita berusia 1-2 tahun itu.

"Kau sekarang sudah memiliki ibu dan sebentar lagi kau akan memiliki adik. Dengan begitu kau tak akan lagi sendirian karena sudah punya teman dalam keluarga kita." Kata ayah Aslan.

Sedikit memberikan penjelasan, ayahnya Aslan yang bernama Professor Jim Callenreese menikah untuk kedua kalinya setelah ia kehilangan istri pertamanya yang meninggal karena sakit keras setelah melahirkan Aslan. Karena di usianya Aslan yang masih tergolong balita dan butuh kasih sayang ibu, maka Jim memutuskan untuk menikah lagi setelah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis berdarah Cina-Hongkong yang merupakan alumni muridnya yang pernah berkuliah di universitas ia mengajar. Dari pernikahan keduanya itu, lahirlah seorang putra yang merupakan anak keduanya sekaligus anak pertama bagi istri keduanya itu.

"Sebentar, ayah ambil kamera untuk memotret adikmu. Kau tunggu di sini, jangan ke mana-mana ya." Jim sambil menurunkan Aslan dari gendongannya kemudian berlalu dari tempatnya. Namun dasarnya anak kecil, ia tidak terlalu fokus pada perkataan ayahnya. Ia malah melihat ada pintu yang terbuka karena ada suster yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Aslan kecil tanpa ragu-ragu lagi langsung masuk ke ruangan tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan suster yang berlalu dari ruangannya dan menutup pintunya.

Aslan kecil melihat ranjang-ranjang bayi itu. Terdapat banyak para bayi yang lahir pada hari ini maupun 2-5 hari yang lalu. Saat asyik mengamati ranjang-ranjang tersebut Ia melihat kartu yang bertulis identitas ibu bayi di tepi salah satu ranjang itu. Dengan keingintahuannya ala anak kecil ia mencoba menggapai kartu identitas tersebut. Dengan tinggi badannya yang tergolong tinggi untuk ukuran bayi berusia 1 tahunan itu, Ia berhasil mencopot kartu itu dari ranjang bayi. Ia memainkan kartu itu dengan riangnya, mengira itu adalah mainan. Kemudian ia melihat kartu identitas di tepi ranjang lainnya, ia mencopot lagi kartu itu dan memainkan kedua kartu yang telah dicopotnya itu. Tiba-tiba ia melempar kedua kartu tersebut sambil tertawa.

Di saat ia puas melempar kartu-kartu tersebut dan hendak menuju ranjang-ranjang bayi, suster yang baru saja keluar itu masuk lagi ke ruangan dan kaget melihat ada anak kecil tanpa pengawasan orang tua berada di ruangan bayi tersebut. Seketika ia langsung menggendong Aslan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu serta mengambil kartu-kartu itu kembali dan memasangnya di kedua ranjang bayi itu.

Namun sang suster dengan asal langsung memasang kartu-kartu identitas itu kembali tanpa memeriksa kembali letak kartu yang sebenarnya. Tanpa sang suster itu sadari, ia telah menukarkan identitas kedua bayi tersebut yang akhirnya membawa kedua bayi itu berada dalam kisah yang sangat panjang dan tak terduga.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Untuk saat ini mohon maaf jika chapter yang aku publish ini terlalu pendek karena aku ingin melihat antusiasme dari pembaca di sini apakah ini layak untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak.

By the way, untuk fanfic2 ku yang lainnya mohon maaf belum bisa kulanjutkan karena aku masih belum ada suatu imajinasi atau mood untuk bisa membayangkan kelanjutan dari fanfic2 ku yang lain dan menulisnya.

Mumpung karena saat ini aku lagi gandrung banget sama drakor lawas itu maka aku memutuskan untuk mencoba menulisnya cerita itu kembali dengan Banana Fish!AU.

Jangan lupa like dan comment ya jika kalian suka. Thanks so much for your attention...


	2. Chapter 1

Endless Love

NB:

Reminder, saat masa remaja mereka, Eiji Okumura di sini sebagai Yousiss Jacy Callenreese (aku cari nama tengahnya sendiri dan arti nama "Jacy" yaitu Bulan, seperti "Yue" dalam Bahasa Cinanya), sedangkan Lee Yut-Lung di sini sebagai Eiji Okumura. Jadi nama mereka bakal tertukar untuk sementara waktu.

Untuk wujud remaja mereka, Ash remaja tetap mengikuti model Ash remaja di Episode 18 atau Private Opinion, sedangkan remajanya Eiji dan Yut-Lung justru mengikuti model mereka di anime.

* * *

 _13 tahun kemudian..._

Dua remaja laki-laki bersepeda sambil bercanda ria di jalan tengah padang rumput yang luas di Cape Cod. Mereka adalah dua kakak beradik Callenreese. Anak berambut pirang emas dan bermata hijau bernama Aslan Jade Callenreese, sedangkan adiknya bernama Yousiss Jacy Callenreese dengan nama Kantonnya Lee Yut-Lung. Meskipun terlahir beda ibu, namun mereka selalu hidup rukun layaknya saudara kandung.

Di sekolah, Aslan aktif dalam kegiatan seni lukis mengingat dia mempunyai bakat melukis, bahkan dia mempunyai IQ Superior nyaris mencapai 130 dan sangat cerdas baik dalam akademik maupun ekstrakurilernya. Sedangkan Yut-Lung meskipun hanya memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata di bawahnya Aslan namun ia tergolong cerdas dan pintar di kelasnya mengingat ia memiliki keluarga berpendidikan tinggi terutama ayahnya yang seorang Professor dan Aslan yang selalu siap sedia mengajari mata pelajaran yang sulit bagi Yue-Lung. Bahkan meskipun secara fisik tubuhnya lebih pendek dan ramping daripada Aslan namun lebih kuat dari Aslan, bahkan ia aktif dalam olahraga lompat galah dan berhasil menjuarai kompetisi lompat galah mewakili sekolahnya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga memiliki bakat dalam berpuisi hingga tak jarang ia diikutsertakan dalam lomba puisi dari kelas Bahasa Inggris.

Suatu ketika Aslan sedang melukis di ruang kelas seni sendirian di waktu senggangnya, muncullah seorang gadis masuk ke ruangan tersebut dengan malu-malu sambil membawa sebuah surat entah apa isinya.

"Ehem... eee... permisi, Senior Aslan." Panggil gadis itu formal setelah dirinya telah berada di samping Aslan. Seketika pemuda 15 tahun itu berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menoleh pada gadis itu dengan pandangan dingin.

"Ada apa?" balasnya singkat sambil menatap gadis itu datar setelah ia terganggu kegiatannya.

"Ah, anu... lukisanmu bagus sekali. Kau memang pelukis yang berbakat sekali, senior. Kau pasti bisa jadi penerusnya Leonardo Da Vinci." Puji gadis itu mencoba berbasa-basi agar suasana terlihat cair. Sayangnya Aslan tak tertarik dengan pujiannya yang lebih seperti omong kosong belaka.

"Ya, memang. Lukisanku memang bagus sekali. Sekarang langsung saja, sebutkan namamu, kelasmu, dan apa tujuanmu." Kata Aslan ketus.

"Errr... em... namaku Emily, aku dari kelas 8. Aku datang ke sini mau emm... aku ingin memberikan surat ini kepadamu. Kumohon terimalah..." Emily memberikan surat itu dengan kedua tangannya pada Aslan. Namun Aslan masih belum menerima surat tersebut.

"Apa isi surat itu?" tanya Aslan.

"Err... isi surat itu... lebih baik kau baca saja dulu, baru kau tahu isi yang kusampaikan."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membacanya karena kau ada di sini sekarang. Jadi kau saja yang bacakan itu untukku." Perintah Aslan.

"Ta-tapi aku malu membacakannya."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah bikin surat seperti itu jika kau sendiri malu mengungkapkannya. Sekarang langsung katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku." Aslan langsung menghadap duduknya pada Emily yang berada di sampingnya.

"Errr... aku... aku... sebenarnya..." gadis itu gugup mengatakannya. Aslan mengangkat alis sebelahnya penasaran.

"Err... aku suka padamu sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu di sekolah ini. Maaf, lebih tepatnya sejak aku masuk di sekolah ini." kata Emily sambil menelan ludah karen gugup.

Di tempat lain Yut-Lung sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil membawa kumpulan surat-surat di tangannya hendak memberikannya pada seseorang. Saat ia berada di depan pintu yang terbuka dan masuk, ia terdiam menyaksikan Aslan sedang bersama Emily yang terpaksa menyatakan cintanya secara langsung di depan Aslan.

"Untuk itulah kenapa baru sekarang aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku ini. Untuk itu, terimalah perasaan cinta tulusku ini." tukas Emily malu-malu sambil menyerahkan surat cintanya itu pada Aslan. Namun Aslan tak bergeming sama sekali hingga matanya tak sengaja melihat Yut-Lung yang menunggunya di dekat pintu sambil menyaksikan respon dari Aslan.

Sejenak Ash berdiri dan tersenyum penuh arti saat membalas maksud Emily.

"Maafkan aku, nona. Sayangnya... aku menyukai orang lain. Jadi... maaf. Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu itu." Ucap Aslan dengan senyum sedikit... meremehkan. Tapi matanya masih tertuju pada Yut-Lung yang terkejut atas pernyataan Aslan yang terbilang baru baginya.

Mendengar balasan Aslan yang terkesan menyebalkan, gadis itu menggeram kesal karena merasa dipermainkan olehnya. Sudah menahan malu karena harus menyatakan cintanya secara langsung pada Aslan, dia langsung ditolak dengan dalih bahwa Aslan menyukai orang lain. Dirinya merasa dipermalukan.

Dengan kesal dia langsung menampar pipi Aslan keras.

"DASAR BAJINGAN KAU! KAU HANYA BISA MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAAN WANITA YANG MENYUKAIMU SAJA! AKU HARAP SUATU SAAT KAU AKAN MEMBUJANG SELAMANYA!" kutuk Emily dan berlalu dari tempatnya sebelum akhirnya dia baru memperhatikan Yut-Lung menyaksikan kejadian yang memalukan baginya. Dobel rasa malu, si gadis yang baru saja patah hati itu kemudian menangis keras karena kejadian tersebut disaksikan langsung oleh adik dari pria yang menolaknya barusan dan berlari melalui Yut-Lung yang merasa kebingungan melihat insiden tersebut. Masih terdengar suara tangisan gadis itu hingga tak terdengar lagi.

Aslan yang pada dasarnya tak terlalu perduli dengan orang-orang yang dianggap asing baginya hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu kembali duduk dan melanjutkan lukisannya.

Yut-Lung yang melihat tingkah kakaknya yang tak punya hati itu langsung menghampiri Aslan dan menegurnya.

"Aslan! Kenapa kau tega menolak gadis itu semena-mena? Seharusnya kau bisa menolaknya dengan cara yang baik-baik sambil memberikan pengertian padanya agar dia tak sakit hati padamu." Nasihat Yut-Lung tenang.

"Aku tak bisa seperti itu. Itu terlalu ribet. Lagipula aku tidak suka jika ada gadis asing tiba-tiba langsung menyatakan cinta padaku tanpa saling mengenal lebih dulu. Kalau seperti itu sama saja dia hanya berusaha mencari keuntungan dariku, bukan benar-benar mencintaiku." Sahut Aslan kesal masih fokus pada lukisannya. Yut-Lung hanya terdiam mencerna kata-kata dari kakaknya yang hanya terpaut dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Lagipula kenapa kau datang ke sini? Jangan bilang kau..."

Belum selesai Aslan berbicara, Yut-Lung langsung menyadurkan surat-surat berbeda warna dan motif tanpa mempedulikan perubahan sikap Aslan yang risih dengan itu..

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali padamu, jangan terima titipan surat-surat omong kosong itu padaku. Apa susahnya menolak titipan surat-surat dari para gadis itu? Kau itu laki-laki! Seharusnya kau bisa bersikap jantan sedikit! Jangan terlalu banyak kasihan pada gadis-gadis seperti itu!" ujar Aslan kesal.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu! Aku bukan orang yang tegaan seperti dirimu. Lagipula, apa kau tidak senang jika kau punya banyak fans? Tak banyak pria yang seberuntung dirimu memiliki banyak fans dengan sendirinya. Biasanya para pria selalu melakukan berbagai cara agar dapat menarik hati banyak gadis. Tapi kau sendiri tanpa perlu usaha apapun, hanya bermodalkan ketampananmu dan kepintaranmu saja kau sudah memikat hati banyak gadis di sini."

"Justru karena itulah aku tidak suka! Bagiku mereka yang menyukaiku hanya karena luarnya saja sama seperti orang munafik bagiku. Jika suatu saat mereka yang menyukaiku saat itu akhirnya berpaling dariku karena aku sudah tak menarik lagi di mata mereka bagaimana? Itulah kenapa aku tidak suka jika ada yang datang menghampiriku hanya untuk menyatakan perasaan cinta mereka padaku!" Bentak Aslan masih terlihat kesal.

"Tapi bagaimana deng-..." Yut-Lung masih memegang surat-surat titipan tersebut hingga Aslan dengan marah langsung menarik surat-surat yang masih dipegang oleh Yut-Lung dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah di dekatnya.

"BUANG SAJA SURAT-SURAT SIALAN ITU! kau sekarang membuat moodku untuk melukis jadi hilang. Aku mau pulang!" ketus Aslan kemudian mengambil jaket yang tersampir di sandaran kursi yang ia duduki dan berjalan keluar dari ruang seni meninggalkan Yut-Lung dan lukisannya yang masih belum selesai.

"Aslan! Tunggu!" Yut-Lung berusaha mengejarnya namun Aslan sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kemudian muncul tiga orang gadis lainnya yang berbeda ras muncul dari sudut tertentu sebagai tempat persembunyiannya dan menghalanginya. Namun jika dilihat sepintas mereka sebaya dengan Yut-Lung yang dua tingkat di bawah Aslan, entah mungkin beberapa di antara mereka sekelas atau berbeda kelas. Mereka langsung menghampiri Yut-Lung sejajar tiga.

"Yousiss, gimana suratku? Udah dibaca kakakmu belum?" tanya gadis 1 dengan menyebut nama Inggrisnya Yut-Lung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, surat siapa yang dibalas?" tanya gadis 2.

"Jangan lupa, surat titipan dari teman-temanku juga. Apakah dibaca juga?" Kata gadis 3 yang rupanya menitipkan surat-surat cintanya lebih dari satu yang kemungkinan merupakan miliknya dan teman lainnya yang tidak ikut serta di sini pada Yut-Lung.

Yut-Lung hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil menolehkan pandangannya ke arah tempat di mana Aslan duduk. Ketiga gadis itu hanya mengikuti arah pandangan Yut-Lung.

"Kenapa memangnya? Di sana ada apa?" tanya gadis 1 tersebut namun tidak dijawab oleh Yut-Lung. Dia terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat yang lebih spesifik, yaitu tempat sampah, diikuti oleh ketiga gadis tersebut yang kemudian mencoba meresapi maksud dari Yut-Lung.

"Maksudmu... surat kami... dia membuangnya di...?" Gadis 3 itu tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Maafkan aku, _girls_. Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Tapi... semuanya balik lagi ke keputusan Aslan, dan inilah hasilnya." Jawab Yut-Lung sekalem mungkin dengan nada suara seperti dokter sedang mengumumkan hasil operasi.

Lama terdiam, akhirnya ketiga gadis tersebut langsung menuju ke tempat sampah dan berseru.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKK!"

Rupanya bukan hanya surat-surat mereka saja yang terbuang di tempat sampah, masih ada beberapa surat-surat lainnya yang senasib dengan mereka tercampur dengan sampah-sampah lainnya. Beberapa sudah terkena noda cat, bahkan ada yang masih belum terbuka.

"Suratku masih belum dibuka. Dia tidak membaca sama sekali suratku."

"Jahat sekali sih dia. Kenapa setidaknya dia membaca salah satu dari surat kami?"

"Yousiss... lakukan sesuatu. Bujuk kakakmu agar setidaknya dia membaca isi hati kami."

"Maafkan aku teman-teman. Aku tidak bisa membujuknya. Tadi saja dia marah-marah padaku karena terlalu sering mengirimkan surat-surat itu. Kalau aku boleh kasih saran, sebaiknya kalian temui dia secara langsung dan katakan saja isi hati kalian padanya. Mungkin siapa tahu dia lebih respek pada kalian dengan cara itu." saran Yut-Lung meskipun ia sendiri menyadari bahwa kakaknya yang berbeda ras itu tak akan pernah membalas perasaan gadis-gadis malang itu mengngat apa yang dikatakan Aslan barusan.

Ia kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan ketiga gadis tersebut yang mengeluh dengan insiden itu serta merasa keberatan dengan saran Yut-Lung. Namun Yut-Lung hanya tersenyum penuh arti saja mendengar tingkah gadis-gadis itu yang terlihat seperti fans yang ditolak hadiahnya oleh idola mereka.

_epha_

Yut-Lung menuju ke tempat loker penyimpanan barang-barang seperti tas, buku, dan barang-barang pribadi lainnya. Ia kemudian mengambil tas dan beberapa buku di loker tersebut dan langsung menuju tempat parkir sepeda untuk pulang.

Di sana ia sedikit terkejut karena Aslan ternyata masih di tempat parkir menunggunya.

"Lho!? Kupikir kau sudah pulang duluan."

"Bodoh! Memangnya aku harus meninggalkanmu ya meskipun aku marah? Ayah bisa balik marah padaku jika aku meninggalkanmu sendirian." Tukas Aslan masih kesal.

"Oh, kupikir kau sudah pulang duluan karena kesal padaku. Hehehe..."

"Sudahlah! Tak usah bicara! Ayo cepat pulang! Aku lapar!" Aslan mengambil sepedanya setelah ia membuka kunci setir sepedanya dan langsung meninggalkan tempat parkir sepeda sekolah.

"Hei, tunggu! Aku kan belum mengeluarkan sepedaku." Sahut Yut-Lung kesal karena dirinya ditinggal begitu saja setelah ditunggu oleh Aslan. Setelah mengeluarkan sepedanya, ia mengendarai sepedanya menyusuli Aslan.

"Kau masih kesal padaku ya gara-gara aku masih memberikan titipan surat-surat cinta itu padamu ya?" namun Aslan masih tak mau berbicara di saat ia masih bersepeda.

"Ayolah... kau pikir cuma kau saja yang kesal gara-gara ini? Aku juga kesal kalau disuruh jadi pengantar surat-surat cinta itu. Aku ini juga laki-laki, tapi kenapa aku tak pernah dapat surat cinta satupun dari para cewek itu dan hanya dijadikan tukang pengantar pesan saja? Aku benar-benar iri padamu karena kau punya banyak penggemar." Seketika Aslan menghentikan sepedanya dan menoleh Yut-Lung dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Yut-Lung yang sadar jika Aslan tersinggung dengan kata-katanya barusan kemudian dengan gugup mencoba meralatnya.

"Ah eh... itu... maksudku... aku iri padamu bukan berarti aku benci padamu. Lagipula aku paham kenapa banyak gadis menyukaimu. Itu karena kau tampan dan pintar. Bahkan para cewek juga suka cowok yang mahir melukis. Mungkin jika dibandingkan dengan diriku, kau jauh lebih berbakat dibandingkan denganku. Itulah sebabnya aku iri padamu." Jawab Yut-Lung panik. Tapi Aslan masih juga melototinya.

"Ah ayolah! Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Kau semakin membuatku takut dengan tatapanmu itu. Aku tahu kalau aku salah. Lain kali aku tidak akan mengambil titipan surat-surat itu untukmu. Biarkan saja mereka memberikannya sendiri padamu."

Lama Aslan memandanginya, akhirnya tatapan Aslan mulai melembut dan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Baiklah. Dosamu sudah diampuni. Ayo kita pulang dan makan masakan ibu! Aku udah lapar." Ujar Aslan kemudian kembali menjalankan sepedanya.

Yut-Lung yang heran melihat perubahan sikap kakaknya yang sempat dingin tapi mendadak jadi hangat itu.

"Hah! Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kau memaafkanku?" gumam Yut-Lung tersenyum menyeringai dan kembali mengikuti kakaknya.

Kini mereka berada di tengah ladang sambil bercengkrama.

"Aslan, apa benar kalau kau menyukai seseorang? Kalau boleh siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" tanya Yut-Lung penasaran.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Aslan balik.

"Ya tentu saja aku ingin tahu. Aku kan adikmu. Aku juga ingin tahu seperti apa gadis itu? Mungkin siapa tahu dia bisa jadi calon kakak iparku."

"Kau ingin ingin mencurinya dariku ya?" tuduh Aslan.

"Hah?! Mencurinya darimu? Memangnya aku ini tukang curi apa? Aku kan cuma bilang aku berharap dia jadi kakak iparku, bukan jadi pacarku. Ugh! Gimana sih kamu?" Yut-Lung menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya, hal yang dilakukan jika dia marah.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong gadis itu tahu tidak kalau kau menyukainya?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Ugh! Kenapa dari tadi responmu itu-itu saja? Apa tidak ada jawaban lain untuk pertanyaanku?" ujar Yut-Lung sebal.

Aslan menghentikan sepedanya untuk sementara waktu kemudian menoleh ke Yut-Lung, diikuti oleh Yut-Lung.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan semuanya tentang tentang gadis itu, kapan dan kenapa aku menyukainya, apapun tentang gadis itu. Tapi kita main suit dulu. Kalau kau menang, aku akan menceritakan semuanya tentang gadis itu. Tapi kalau kau kalah, maaf saja ya. Hehehe... Gimana?"

"Hm! Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita suit." Balas Yut-Lung dengan percaya diri. Ia merentangkan tangan dan mengaitkan jari-jari tangannya, setelah itu ia meremas jemarinya seakan bersiap memukul seseorang.

"Yosh! OK! Ayo kita mulai"

"GUNTING! BATU! KERTAS!" sahut Aslan dan Yut-Lung bersamaan sambil mengayunkan tangan mereka.

Hasilnya sudah keluar. Aslan mengeluarkan kelima jemarinya. Yut-Lung mengepalkan jemarinya.

"Ah sial! Kenapa aku selalu kalah kalau main suit denganmu? Cih! Menyebalkan!" Yut-Lung kembali menggembungkan pipinya dan giliran Yut-Lung yang meninggalkan Aslan dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja kau sering kalah. Kau selalu mengeluarkan batu." Gumam Aslan menyeringai.

Saat hendak menyusuli Yut-Lung, tiba-tiba hujan turun deras tanpa ada tanda-tanda hujan gerimis. Mengingat tanah di ladang akan becek jika basah, mau tak mau Aslan dan Yut-Lung harus menuntun sepeda mereka. Rumah mereka masih jauh dari ladang, jadi mereka harus mencari tempat terdekat untuk berteduh.

Akhirnya tak lama kemudian mereka menemukan gudang penyimpanan hasil panen di ladang. Beruntung karena gudang tersebut tutup dan tidak ada siapapun di dalam sana, jadi kakak-beradik itu langsung menuju ke sana dan berteduh tempat itu setelah mereka memarkir sepedanya ke dalam agar tak ikut basah kuyub.

"Ah! Bajuku jadi basah kuyub. Kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan gerimis sama sekali. Apalagi tadi langitnya terlihat cerah. Kenapa hujan turun deras terlalu tiba-tiba?" keluh Yut-Lung.

"Iya nih! Sial! Perutku masih lapar dan sekarang pakai acara hujan segala. Gimana bisa pulang cepat? Apalagi bajuku juga basah." Keluh Aslan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ugh! Celana jinsku terasa berat." Entah darimana pikirannya itu timbul, dia tiba-tiba membuka resleting dan pengait celana jinsnya dan langsung membuka celananya meninggalkan celana pendek selutut bermotif burung.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! APA KAU TIDAK MALU KALAU KAU DILIHAT ORANG SAAT KAU BUKA CELANAMU?!" Sahut Aslan panik sambil memasang posisi menutupi Yut-Lung agar tidak ada orang yang melihat aksi Yut-Lung.

"Tenang saja, Lan. Aku kan bukan pakai celana dalam saja. Aku juga pakai celana pendek. Hitung-hitung buat jaga-jaga kalau misalnya celanaku terasa berat. Toh aku kan laki-laki, bukan perempuan yang ribet harus cari tempat privat jika ganti baju." Jelas Yut-Lung santai.

"Memangnya kau juga akan melepaskan celana panjangmu dan langsung memakai itu jika kita kehujanan di sekolah? Bisa-bisa kau jadi bahan tertawaan seluruh siswa di sana." Ejek Aslan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak segila itu! Lagipula dulu kita sering main di pantai dan di kolam saat pulang sekolah. Tentu kita pasti akan pakai celana rangkapan pendek di dalam celana panjang kan." Kali ini Aslan tidak menjawab. Dia hanya bergumam saja memikirkan sesuatu. Dia sempat melirik motif kartun burung lucu di celana pendek adik kesayangannya itu yang sedang menaruh celana jinsnya yang basah di keranjang sepeda.

"Nori-nori lagi, hah?!"

"Memangnya kenapa, nggak boleh ya?" Yut-Lung melirik ke arah Aslan tersinggung.

"Hah! Kau itu sudah besar. Kau tidak malu ya pakai celana motif karakter kartun anak-anak?" ejek Aslan menyeringai.

"Cih! Bukan urusanmu! Memangnya kenapa kalau Nori-Nori itu kartun anak-anak? Banyak kok orang dewasa pakai barang-barang motif kartun anak-anak lainnya. Masak aku nggak boleh pakai barang motif burung favoritku? Ayah lho yang membelinya." Tukas Yut-Lung cemberut.

Terkadang Aslan tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia punya adik laki-laki yang manja dan kekanakan, tapi hal itulah yang membuat hidup Aslan terasa berwarna saat bersama adiknya yang polos itu. Tak ada orang di dunia ini yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya yang terkadang membeku dalam sesaat selain Yut-Lung.

Sejenak, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menengadahkannya ke luar untuk menangkup air hujan yang masih mengguyur. Yut-Lung yang memperhatikan kakaknya itu akhirnya mengikuti aksi kakaknya.

Tak terasa momen mereka berdua di hari hujan itu terasa manis dan syahdu seakan dunia ini milik mereka berdua.

_epha_

 _Setibanya di rumah keluarga Callenreese..._

Aslan dan Yut-Lung mandi bersama setelah sampai di rumah mereka dengan selamat setelah hujan reda. Mereka mandi bersama dengan canda tawa seakan tak terjadi apapun pada mereka sebelumnya.

Keluarga Callenreese sedang makan malam.

"Ayah. Tahu tidak kalau Yue sudah punya rambut di 'bawah'nya?" adu Aslan usil, seketika Yut-Lung mendelik.

"Rambut?" tanya Ny. Lee-Callenreese.

"Di bawahnya? Tanya Tn. Callenreese.

"Aslan! Bisakah kau diam?" desis Yut-Lung.

"Iya. Saat kami mandi bersama, tanpa sengaja aku lihat di 'bawah'nya sudah tumbuh rambut. Hitam lebat pula." Adu Aslan menyeringai dengan wajah 'mesum'.

"Wah! Jagoanku yang satu ini udah gede ya? Cepat sekali tumbuhmu." Puji Tn. Callenreese bangga.

"Kalau begitu, ibu boleh lihat ya?" tanya Ny. Lee-Callenreese agak polos yang kebetulan saat itu duduk di samping Yut-Lung.

"IBU! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! ITU MEMALUKAN!" teriak Yut-Lung dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Tenang bu, biar aku yang bukakan celananya untukmu." Sahut Aslan semakin usil kemudian turun dari kursinya dan langsung berlari menuju Yut-Lung. Yut-Lung akhirnya turun dari kursinya hendak berlari menghindari Aslan.

Aksi kejar-kejaran yang mengelilingi ruang makan itu mengundang tawa dari orang tuanya. Hingga akhirnya 'pertunjukan' yang dilakukan oleh Callenreese bersaudara itu dihentikan oleh ibu mereka.

"Sudah cukup, anak-anak. Tidak usah lari-lari di sini. Ibu tidak perlu melihatnya. Kasihan Xiao Yue nanti malu terus." Ujar Ny. Lee-Callenreese setelah berhenti tertawa.

Acara makan keluarga pun kembali berlanjut dengan khidmat.

Setelah makan malam, keluarga Callenreese bercengkrama di ruang keluarga dengan canda tawa.

 **Yousiss Jacy Callenreese** , begitulah nama lengkapnya, atau dengan nama Tionghoa **Li Yue Long** atau nama Kanton **Lee Yut Lung** , adalah anak kedua dari Jim Callenreese dan istri kedua keturunan Cina-Hongkong berwarganegaraan Amerika, Lilian Lee-Callenreese. **Xiao Yue** , dalam bahasa Cina berarti **Little Moon** adalah panggilan sayang dari kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan Aslan lebih suka memanggilnya singkat saja, **Yue**. Bukan tanpa alasan orang tuanya menamainya bernuansa bulan, bahkan untuk nama tengahnya, **Jacy** , dalam bahasa Afrika dan Indian juga berarti bulan. Karena selain terlahir saat malam bulan purnama, Mrs. Lee-Callenreese juga melihat bentuk mata Yut-Lung saat masih bayi terlihat bulat seperti bulan purnama. Bahkan ibu Yut-lung itu juga menyadari bahwa meskipun Yut-Lung tumbuh besar namun bentuk matanya tetap bulat seperti saat ia masih bayi.

Di antara kedua anak mereka, tentu saja sebagai anak bungsu Yut-Lung lah yang paling disayang oleh orang tuanya karena selain anak bungsu, dia anak yang manis dan penurut jika dibandingkan oleh Aslan yang terkadang sedikit bandel. Namun hal tersebut tak mengurangi kasih sayang untuk Aslan. Sebagai ibu tirinya, ia juga harus memperhatikannya dan merawatnya seperti anak kandungnya sendiri dengan harapan agar Aslan mau menyayangi Yut-Lung seperti layaknya adik kandungnya sendiri tanpa memandang siapa ibunya. Dan terbukti, Aslan menyayangi Yut-Lung dengan segenap hatinya. Bahkan Aslan bersedia menjaga adiknya bila ada seseorang yang mengganggunya.

Hal-hal inilah yang membuat keluarga Callenreese semakin harmonis. Bahkan hampir tak pernah ada konflik antara keluarga di antara mereka karena adanya kekompakan dalam satu visi dan misi dalam menjalin keluarga yang kuat dan harmonis meskipun diterpa isu-isu tak sedap yang pernah menghampiri keluarga tersebut.

_epha_

Setelah puas bercengkrama, Aslan dan ayahnya memilih menonton pertandingan baseball di TV. Di lain tempat, Yut-Lung tengah asyik menyisir rambut ibunya di kamar orang tuanya dan itupun atas inisiatif Yut-Lung sendiri karena ia ingin meluangkan waktu berdua bersama ibu kandungnya.

"Ibu. Ibu tahu tidak kalau Aslan suka pada seseorang?" Adu Yut-Lung saat ia di kamar orang tuanya untuk menyisir rambut hitam panjang ibunya.

"Benarkah? Kalau boleh siapa namanya? Seperti apa gadis yang disukainya?" Tanya Ny. Lee-Callenreese penasaran sambil melirik anak kandungnya melalui cermin rias.

"Cih! Jangankan tentang gadis itu, namanya saja dia tidak mau beritahu. Dasar pelit! Apalagi dia mengajakku main suit kalau mau tahu tentang gadis itu karena dia tahu kalau aku payah main suit." Keluh Yut-Lung kesal yang disambut tawa oleh ibunya.

"Kalau kau sendiri, adakah seseorang yang kau suka?" Tanya Ny. Lee-Callenreese.

"Emm... Rahasia!" Jawab Yut-Lung usil.

"Ih, kamu ini. Sama saja kayak kakakmu. Suka main rahasia sama orang tua sendiri." Ujar -Callenreese tersenyum kemudian menarik tangan anaknya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Kursi riasnya cukup untuk dua orang. Kemudian ibunya mulai memperhatikan Yut-Lung lekat-lekat.

"Kalau kupikir-pikir, kau cepat sekali tumbuhnya. Ibu sering kurang sadar kalau suaramu semakin berat. Dulu ibu masih ingat kalau suaramu itu bahkan nyaring sekali, bahkan terdengar seperti gadis kecil. Apalagi kalau kau nyanyi dengan suaramu saat itu pasti terdengar merdu dan nyaring sekali." Kenang Ny. Lee-Callenreese.

"Ih, ibu. Aku kan laki-laki. Nggak bisa dong kalau terus jadi anak kecil lagi." Yut-Lung menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha... iya iya, ibu tahu. Hanya saja ibu tidak menyangka saja kalau waktu cepat berlalu. Lagipula kalau ibu pikir-pikir kau jauh lebih tampan daripada Aslan. Tapi kau masih terlihat manis daripada Aslan."

"Ah, ibu bisa aja deh." ujar Yut-Lung malu-malu kucing.

"Ibu juga lihat kalau jakunmu sudah menonjol lebih besar, sama seperti Aslan." Kata Ny. Lee-Callenreese sambil menyentuh dan mengelus jakun Yut-Lung yang menonjol di lehernya. Yut-Lung dengan iseng mengeluarkan bunyi "AAAA" sehingga jakunnya terasa bergetar di jari ibunya. Yut-Lung dan ibunya kembali tertawa.

"Tapi apa kau mau tahu apa yang ibu suka darimu?" tanya Ny. Lee-Callenreese secara retoris sambil menghadap cermin memandang Yut-Lung.

"Apa itu, bu?" tanya Yut-Lung memiringkan kepalanya ikut menghadap ke kaca.

"Sesuatu yang membuat ibu menamaimu Yue untuk nama Mandarinmu dan juga Jacy sebagai nama tengahmu yang artinya bulan."

"Maksudmu mataku?" tanya Yut-Lung sambil menunjuk kedua matanya.

"Yap! Benar sekali. Ibu terpesona melihat bentuk matamu yang bulat seperti bulan. Apalagi warna matamu coklat gelap tapi berkilau seperti malam yang bertaburan bintang. Untuk itulah ibu menamai dirimu yang kesemuanya itu artinya bulan. Dengan harapan bahwa kau bisa menjadi 'cahaya rembulan' di tengah kehidupan yang tidak pasti, sekaligus membawa kebahagiaan untuk orang-orang di sekitarmu, seperti bintang di langit."

"Hihihi... aku tak menyangka ibu bisa memberiku makna berarti dalam namaku, bu."

"Itulah sebabnya ibu ingin agar 'bulan'ku bisa tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan dan baik seperti Aslan. Bahkan ayah bilang pada ibu kalau nama **Aslan** itu artinya **Singa** dalam bahasa Turki tapi bisa juga artinya **Fajar** dalam bahasa Ibrani karena saat itu Aslan lahir saat pagi, seperti kau yang lahir pada saat malam. Itu artinya Aslan dan kau seperti layaknya matahari dan bulan." Jelas Ny. Lee-Callenreese panjang.

"Tapi bu... aku merasa bahwa aku tak mirip sedikitpun dengan Aslan." Kata Yut-Lung dengan wajah lesu tiba-tiba sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak mirip dengannya, Aslan mirip dengan mendiang ibunya."

"Aku tahu bu, tapi aku juga tidak merasa mirip dengan ayah. Mata, hidung, dan rahang Aslan mirip ayah. Tapi aku tak merasa mirip dengan ayah."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Kalaupun kau tak mirip berarti kau lebih mirip ibu." Hibur Ny. Lee-Callenreese.

"Aku juga tahu itu. Tapi aku merasa... mataku ini terlalu lebar, terlalu bulat. Tidak seperti mata ibu yang lebar tapi cenderung kecil dan tidak terlalu bulat." Ujar Yut-Lung sambil menghadap ke cermin.

"Itu karena kau campuran Amerika-Cina sayang. Tentu saja kau memiliki mata khas orang Amerika yang cenderung lebar, bulat, dan besar meskipun kau bermata dan berambut gelap." Ibunya membalasnya melalui cermin pula.

"Tapi mata Aslan dan mata ayahnya tidak terlalu bulat dan besar meskipun lebar, bahkan mata mereka cenderung kecil dan tajam daripada mataku. Terus juga alis mataku lebih tebal daripada alis Aslan, ayah, dan ibu."

"Siapa bilang alis ayah tipis? Alis ayah tebal kok. Justru alis Aslan tipis karena mirip alis mendiang ibunya. Begitu juga dengan warna mata dan rambutnya."

"Aku tahu, bu. Tapi alis ayah tidak setebal alisku." Elak Yut-Lung. Ibunya mencoba memberi pengertian dengan alasan yang logis, tapi Yut-Lung masih belum selesai berbicara tentang perbedaan dirinya dengan keluarganya sendiri.

"Bahkan ibu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas bukan bahwa warna kulitku tidak sama dengan warna kulit ibu, ayah. dan Aslan." Yut-Lung menunjukkan tangannya dengan tangan ibunya.

"Lihat bu, warna kulit di tanganku lebih gelap dibandingkan milik ibu. Warna kulit ibu putih bersih, warna kulit ayah dan Aslan putih pucat, hanya warna kulitku saja yang kuning langsat."

"Tentu saja, karena warna kulit orang Asia memang seperti itu." Dalih Ny. Lee-Callenreese hampir kehabisan akal menghadapi pernyataan-pernyataan yang tidak masuk akal baginya.

"Tapi warna kulitku terlalu kentara untuk orang Asia. Sedangkan ibu orang Asia tapi kulit ibu putih. Apalagi teman-teman sepantaranku yang keturunan Amerika-Asia sepertiku juga berkulit putih dan berwajah hampir mirip Kaukasia dengan warna rambut hitam. Kenapa aku tidak, bu?"

"Mungkin saja karena kau sering terpapar matahari. Kau kan aktif kegiatan lompat galah. Terus juga kau sering main sama Aslan di luar. Jadinya kulitmu lebih gelap dari ibu, nak."

"Itu benar, Bu. Tapi aku masih ingat kalau sejak kecil warna kulitku tetap seperti ini meskipun diterpa matahari. Aslan juga sering bermain di luar tapi kulitnya sampai sekarang masih putih."

"Mungkin warna kulitmu mengikuti warna kulit sanak-saudara ibu yang lain, atau..."

"Atau aku sebenarnya anak haram, Bu?" pertanyaan anaknya itu langsung menohok hatinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Ibu Yut-Lung setelah lama terdiam dan menoleh ke arah anaknya langsung.

"Benarkah, Bu? Benarkah kalau diriku ini hasil dari perselingkuhan ibu dengan pria lain?" tanya Yut-Lung gelisah.

"Kata siapa kalau kau anak hasil perselingkuhan?" Ny. Lee-Callenreese mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan yang seakan menyudutkannya.

"Kata orang-orang aku tak mirip sedikitpun dengan Ayah maupun Aslan. Mereka bahkan mengatakan padaku kalau aku bisa jadi adalah anak hasil dari perselingkuhan ibu. Bahkan teman-temanku sendiri mengatakan kalau aku tidak mirip dengan Aslan sedikitpun apalagi dengan ibu."

"Kalau begitu jangan dengarkan mereka!" tegur Ny. Lee-Callenreese tegas.

"Mereka yang membicarakan tentang hal itu hanyalah orang lain, bukan keluarga kita. Orang lain tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kita dan hanya suka bergosip tentang yang buruk saja pada kita. Kalau sudah seperti itu jangan pernah percaya pada orang lain selain pada keluargamu sendiri."

"Asal kau tahu, Xiao Yue. Ibu sangat setia pada ayahmu bahkan sejak kami memutuskan untuk menikah. Ibu tidak pernah bermain apalagi bertemu dengan laki-laki lain. Bertemu dengan saudara-saudara ibu yang laki-laki saja ibu masih berpikir dua kali. Jadi mana mungkin ibu berselingkuh. Kau 100% anak kandung ayahmu." Penjelasan Ny. Lee-Callenreese membuat Yut-Lung terdiam mencerna kata-kata ibunya.

"Kalau memang benar kau bukan anak ayahmu, mana mungkin ayahmu mencintaimu sebesar itu bahkan melebihi cintanya pada Aslan?" Lama terdiam, akhirnya Yut-Lung menyadarinya.

"Kau benar, Bu. Mungkin aku terlalu naif karena percaya sama gosip orang-orang asing. Maaf kalau aku sempat berpikiran negatif pada ibu. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati ibu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa gosip tentangku dan ibu sama sekali tidak benar. Aku tetap memastikan bahwa aku anak kandung ayah meskipun warna kulitku berbeda." Kata Yut-Lung kini melembut.

"Nah, gitu dong. Itu baru anak ibu dan ayah. Sekarang kemarilah, nak!" Ny. Lee-Callenreese memeluk anak semata wayang baginya itu.

"Aku sayang padamu, ibu." Ujar Yut-Lung tersenyum manis sambil menutup matanya di dalam dekapan ibunya.

"Ibu juga sayang padamu, Xiao Yue." Balas Ny. Lee-Callenreese mengelus kepala anaknya dengan kasih sayang sembari mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Sebagai seorang ibu, menjadi tugas baginya untuk melindungi dirinya dan juga anaknya dari terpaan isu miring mengenai dirinya berselingkuh dengan pria lain oleh karena wajah anaknya yang tak terlalu mirip dengan dirinya maupun suaminya yanag lebih tua 10 tahun darinya. Ia sadar betul kalau dia sama sekali tak pernah melakukan tindakan asusila pada pria lain selama ia berhubungan dengan Jim. Terkadang ia juga berpikir bagaimana bisa Yut-Lung tak mirip dengannya maupun ayahnya, terutama warna kulitnya yanag cendering kuning langsat seperti orang Asia tulen pada umumnya. Tapi ia memilih tak peduli tentang fakta tak masuk akal itu. Selama Yut-Lung masih ada bersama keluarga ini, ia akan selamanya percaya bahwa Yut-Lung benar-benar anak kandungnya dan Jim. Bukan pria lain seperti omongan orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
